The Republic Accords
The Republic Accords is the agreement that declared the dissolution of the Republic government of Port O'Sey, as well as the suspension of all Republic Party activities, thereby making it obselete. It was signed in by the acting interim president Nikolai Schalov, who took command of the Republic following Jarod Freeman's resignation. The ratification of the Accords on 17 September 5026 created a rift between the Republic government and the Republic Party, the latter of which unsuccessfully attempted to stage a coup and preserve itself from destruction. Legal basis and ratification Following the events of Black September, the Republic government struggled to control the devestated populace. Police, health and fire services were brought to standstill, and in some parts of the country anti-government protests began taking place. Without Freeman, the Red Covenant was unable to effectively respond to the crisis. Nikriontra, who assumed the role of president and head of party following Jarod Freeman's resignation, knew that the events of Black September would be a stain the Republic could never lose. Nikolaisecretly started planning a way to dissolve the Republic. Certain entities within the Red Covenant knew of Nikriontra's intentions, and planned to overthrow him through a coup, but Nikriontra, anticipating such an action, ordered the Department of Internal Security to arrest all MPs of the Red Covenant and executives of the Republic Party. During this period, a rift opened within the Republic government. Early morning in 17 September, 5026, Nikolaiordered the Speaker of the Red Covenant, as well as the members of the Republic Party's Central Committee to sign the document. As soon as the document was signed, Nikolaiannounced over national radio and Port O'Sey's emergency city-wide broadcast system the dissolution of the Republic government, and suspension of the Party. The document also stated that the Department of Internal Security would oversee the transition of power to a democratic system led by a committee of citizens handpicked by Nikriontra. Furthermore, the position of President was made obselete, and Nikolaistepped down from the office. On 18 September, the following day, the democratic committee signed oaths at the Red Covenant's parliament building, and began writing the constitution of what would become the post-Republic Port O'Sey, as well as restoring the city's dissolved government, while the Department of Internal Security, headed by Nikriontra, maintained peace within the stricken country. In the week following the document's ratification, the Republic Party rejected the document, stating the members of the central comittee were held at gunpoint. The Central Committee revoked Nikriontra's membership, and enacted an emergency clause that gave the Central Committee executive powers over the entire country. The Party began sabotaging the democratic committee's work by shutting down water and electricity services. This culminated in the Attack on Port O'Sey, when the Republic Party Militia launched their final attempt to seize control of the capital through force. Their putsch quickly deteriorated into a disorganised mess as D.I.S forces moved in. Firefights between government and Party forces broke out throughout the city, causing widespread damage to streets and buildings. The Republic government district was the setting for intense fighting, the likes of which had not been seen since the end of the Great Liberation War decades earlier. The Party was able to take temporary control over the government offices, but were quickly pushed back by the D.I.S. Mounting casulties forced the Party to end the attack, but not without causing civilian casulties. In retaliation to the attack, the D.I.S stormed the Republic Party Headquarters at the outskirts of the city in the Falcon District. Another vicious battle ensued, though ultimately the government forces prevailed. Those in the Party leadership who had not committed suicide, and the survivors of the Militia forces were taken into custody. After the capture of its headquarters, the Republic Party ceased to be a threat, as many of its regional offices disbanded in support of the victims of the Party's attack. On September 26, the democratic comittee signed in the Sey Protocol, which outlined the establishment of the new democratic government. The Protocol dissolved the Central Committee of the Republic Party, and banned the Party from being in the National Parliament. Furthermore, in agreement with Nikolaiper the Republic Accords, the Department of Internal Security was shut down, and its resources and personnel were transfered to the newly created National Intelligence Directorate, thus ending all Republic organisations in the country. With the government in Port O'Sey restored, Nikolaileft the city and went south to Shima. Agreement Clauses Dissolution of the Republic's central government and Parliament This dissolved the central government of the Republic as well as the Red Covenant, and rendering all other civil government agencies redundant. Marshall law was included in this clause as well. This clause made it easier for Nikolaito maintain control of the country while a new government was being formed. Without the Red Covenant, the Republic Party was not able to make a legal move against Nikriontra. Suspension of all Republic Party activities This banned the Republic Party from hosting any activities, including but not limited to political and military rallies, functions and youth camps. All annual political rallies were cancelled and Youth of the Republic meetings and campsites were closed down. It also considerably lowered the Party's control of the state government and made the Party virtually obselete. This was to prevent the Party from rallying at the Parliament which would destabilize the situation rapidly. Dissolving the position of President within the Republic This rendered the position of President, a role once held by Jarod Freeman, obselete. This was in case Nikriontra's attempts to maintain order failed and an armed coup managed to seize control of the government. By doing this, Nikriontra's position as the official head of state became absolute. Legalisation of political parties The ability to create new political parties was struck out, allowing citizens to form their own parties. This led to the rise of many political groups from across the spectrum, eventually settling into the Social Democratic, Conservative and Sey First Parties.